Changeling
by CrystalNight1
Summary: She knew that Adam meant change. Change of the good kind. /One-Shot (Collab with Summersetlights) Badam Fluff/


**A/N: So, if I'm correct, Summersetlights and I were in this role play a year ago (?) and I was rummaging through my jump drive and I found this, oh god. It's Badam because both her and I were obsessed with them so we roleplayed as them and it was awesome and writing with her was awesome and she's awesome and everything is awesome and I'm sorry. It's awesome.**

**If you figure out what part is Lillie's writing and what part is my writing, you get a cookie djbvldf. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this collab (can I call it that? ._.) with Lills ~**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own _Degrassi _(that's why we write fanfiction, duh).**

* * *

Adam pulled on his suit and tied his colorful tie. Today, was the day. Not just any day, no. It was the day that he'd tell Bianca that he loved her. His heart was practically shaking inside his chest and he glanced at himself in the mirror. He mouthed the three words, analyzing his facial features, and he winced. Hopefully, he thought, he'll look better tonight.

Adam pulled out his phone and texted her quickly, making sure that she was ready. Once she texted him back that she was, he looked at himself in the mirror once again, and began his journey to the girl he was in love with.

He had a perfect date planned.

.

.

.

Bianca smiled at the phone in her hand. _Are you ready yet?_ She read and messaged him back.

It had been two days ago that Adam came up to her like a stuttering mess and asked her out on a date. He hadn't told her what he had in store and she wasn't so sure what the video game loving, dorky and geeky boy had in mind.

Shrugging her curious thoughts away, she made sure she looked decent enough for their date and nodded at herself. _Why am I so nervous? It's not the first time we go on a date_. The thought crossed her mind quickly before she heard a knock on the door - which jarred her from her thoughts - and headed to open it.

.

.

.

He wasn't sure when Bianca had become the sun, but right now, she was shining to the point that he almost wanted to shade his eyes. Instead, when she opened the door, he smiled and nodded for her to follow him. He ignored her strange look and continued to walk, the pebbles flying up at every quick step he took.

"Where are we going?" She called, but he merely shook his head and smiled to himself.

He had planned this date for a week and it had to go perfectly. "I hope you have comfortable shoes on!" Adam called and laughed when she let out a small "hmph". "We're going to the beach." He said finally, feeling her frustration.

They continued the path down to the beach, with the sun setting, leaving a small but beautiful glow on the beach. Adam heard Bianca let out a soft sigh at the sight. Adam smiled and pointed to the little coffee table in the middle of the sand. Their dinner was set on top of it, with a bottle of sparkling grape juice. He was about to explain everything, but before he could speak, Bianca was already running full speed toward the table.

Adam rushed to grab the chair for Bianca and she mumbled a "thank you" and took her seat. The boy walked to the other side of the table and took a seat as well while Bianca looked at the crashing waves.

So peaceful, thought Bianca. Adam coughed and caught her attention. "Who knew Adam Torres was a closet romantic?" She teased and both teens let out a laugh.

"Well, look at me, I'm just adorable!" Adam mocked and Bianca fake gagged. "No, no, I just wanted to give you a good night."

Bianca smiled and looked in front of her. A silver platter was set directly in the middle of the table. "What's for dinner?"

Adam cleared his throat and smiled, "Chicken. I stole the pack of chicken from Jake, so…"

Bianca muffled a laugh and Adam blushed. The girl cleared her throat and looked at Adam. "What will Jake think when he realizes you stole his precious chicken?" She said, her eyes widening as she talked.

Adam mumbled something under his breath that went along the lines of, "I hope Jake doesn't kill me…" and he scratched his head gently with his left hand, and moved his right hand to the platter in the middle of the small table. "Hungry?"

Her response was a soft nod and he gave Bianca a sly smile.

Adam set one chicken breast on her plate and another on his own. The scent was delicious and Adam's stomach growled loudly, making Bianca chuckle lightly. "So," Adam began, "What do you think of this date so far?"

Bianca simply smiled slyly and looked down at her food. "I'll tell you at the end of the date, how about that?"

But Adam just shook his head. "I don't think that I'll be able to let you go at the end of tonight." And before she could even think of what to say next, Adam grabbed her hand, pulling her to the beach, and said, "Come on."

Before Bianca could even comprehend what was going on, Adam pulled her from her seat and she gasped, "Torres, what about the food?" Adam gave her a look before walking near the shore. Bianca looked at him, perplexed, and sighed.

"I think our food can wait, Bee," Adam told her, looking down at the ocean a mere feet away from the couple. With that said, Bianca smiled at herself and grabbed his hand tightly. The worst that could happen is that their date could end up horribly.

Adam skidded down the beach, and as he started to run faster, his feet flew out from underneath him. After many somersaults later, Bianca and Adam were tangled together, laughing. "God, you're such a klutz, Adam." Adam just laughed and brushed off all of the sand that clung to his clothes.

They both leaned back in the sand, and Adam sighed, trying to find the perfect moment to say that he loved her. But just when he was about to open his mouth, a crack of light erupted in the sky, startling the two teens. Bianca held a hand over her heart and Adam held back a chuckle, which was something he always did when he had been scared. Another crack of light flew up into the sky, and this time, both teens watched the fireworks in amazement. The reds and blues and purples made the sky look fresh and new.

"Did you plan this?" Bianca yelled over another crack of color, and pointed down at the five men doing it farther down the beach from them. Adam shook his head, even though he wished he could say that he had.

They both looked back at the fireworks, but Adam opened his mouth back up again, "I love you." He whispered during another crack.

Bianca looked at him, "What?" She screamed over another firework.

"I SAID THAT I LOVE YOU." Adam finally screamed, causing the five firework men to cheer and whistle, and for Bianca to look at him blankly.

_I said that I love you._

_I love you._

_Love you._

His yell kept ringing in her ears and Bianca kept silent and blinked like a lost puppy. She didn't know how to respond or how to feel. But as soon as she felt a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach, somewhere, subconsciously, she knew that she harbored the same feelings for Adam Torres.

Though these new feelings were revealed in front of her a mere seconds ago (on both her part and his) she still couldn't process the thought and Adam sat up, pulling her with him, and he cupped her cheek, asking, "What's wrong?" He said, wiping away a tear she didn't feel spill out of her eye socket.

"It's just that… You genuinely like me." She whispered, biting her lip, giving him a look that told him she felt the same way.

He wanted to cry at the look she gave him, but he did his best to smile and he leaned down so that their foreheads were touching and he muttered, "It would be impossible for me not to like you, Bee. You're my everything."

Bianca felt it coming. A wave of tears. She let her lips sought his and he pecked his pair of lips with hers and rested her forehead against his once more and Adam brought his hands up to wipe away her tears.

"…I love you, too," she finally spoke, burying all her past relationships deep inside her memories.

She knew that Adam was what she wanted in life - _who_ she wanted in life. And, she also knew, that Adam meant change. Change of the good kind. And Bianca DeSousa couldn't have asked for anything else at the moment.


End file.
